


My Last Treasure

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Meetings, Girls Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: The world slowly returns to what it used to be but who knows if it could ever truly go back. Ellie and Cassie meet.
Relationships: Cassie Drake/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	My Last Treasure

The world slowly returns to what it used to be but who knows if it could ever truly go back.

Cassie spend the majority of her teenage and young adult years stuck inside a hut on a deserted island. She had had the luxury of not fully living through the Infection years as others had. Of course it also meant that she hadn’t seen anyone new in so long – the only people she had for company were her parents. She had pressured her parents into letting her learn from them – finding treasure – and not just the legal and right way, too. Somehow, her parents turned into these super-awesome people who hunted for treasures – after all, they could die any day, so why not have a little fun. After much persuasion, they let her live in her own little hut not too far from them – she was an adult now. Besides, the Infection is abating and maybe soon she’ll get to see other human beings.

Ellie can’t believe her eyes – all she had ever known was darkness and sadness – but the clouds of the Infection are lifting and there are not that many infected people left. Of course, a lot of carnage is left behind. She has to wonder what she will do now – up until then, everything had been about survival. So she does the most reckless thing she could think of – get on a random boat and let the water guide her. After weeks at sea she lands on an island where she sees some huts – hopefully, there are no Infected here, but just in case she takes out a Molotov Cocktail, and her bow and arrow.

Cassie just came back from a treasure hunt, her first one alone. She can still feel the exhilaration coursing through her. When she notices the front door is opened. She knows it can’t be her parents because they went on a treasure hunt just yesterday and won’t be back for weeks.

Ellie decides to stake out the first hut she sees. It doesn’t seem to be occupied currently but upon entering she can tell it has been lived in, and quite recently too. Out of habit, she gathers some useful supplies.

“Hey! What are you doing?” Cassie exclaims when she sees a young dark-haired woman making a mess of the pots and pans on her kitchen floor.

Ellie’s eyes immediately fall on the door where a young blonde woman is standing in disbelief. Her hand goes to her weapon, one can never be too careful.

“Are you infected?” Ellie asks.

“What? No. Are you? You’re the one sitting in my kitchen, after all. I’ve been stuck on this damn island for ages.” Cassie says.

Ellie puts down her weapon, deciding to trust her. She returns to her rummaging.

“I asked you a question before…what are you doing?”

“Looking for useful supplies.” Ellie replies.

“In my kitchen.” Cassie says.

“Well, it’s not like anything is anyone’s nowadays, is it.” Ellie says.

“Uh, yes, it is. Certainly on this island. Give me that.” Cassie says.

After some persuasion, Cassie manages to get the woman to stop and they take a stroll outside. In most cases Cassie would be more careful, but it had been so long since she’s met anyone new, that she was far too giddy with excitement.

“Wow.” Cassie says after Ellie’s 5th amazing story of her time during the Infection.

“What about you?” Ellie asks.

“I can’t say much about that but I can tell you about my treasure hunting adventures.” Cassie offers and Ellie nods.

“Wow. That’s so cool!” Ellie says, having never seen true archeological artefacts.

They sit by the beach and after the 3rd shot of some terribly-tasting alcohol Ellie leans in to kiss Cassie. She certainly hadn’t been expecting that – she’d never been kissed by anyone, let alone a girl. It felt good – maybe it was the warmth of the lips, maybe it was the loneliness she didn’t know she felt, or maybe it was something more. Whatever the case, Cassie returned the kiss full-heartedly.


End file.
